Shaft-mounted rocker arms are configured to rotate about a rocker shaft when actuated by a camshaft to operate intake and exhaust valves. The rocker shaft is configured to support the rocker arms as they rotate. Typically, there is a rocker arm for each intake and exhaust valve. Traditionally, rocker arms include an opening where each rocker arm is inserted through the rocker shaft. The opening can be at one end of the rocker arm or in the middle of the rocker arm.
Assembly of traditional shaft-mounted rocker arms includes inserting each rocker arm into the rocker shaft in sequence, and placing spacers on the rocker shaft to prevent movement laterally along the rocker shaft by the rocker arms. For maintenance and repair of traditional shaft-mounted rocker arms, the rocker shaft and rocker arms must be disassembled. For example, removal and replacement of a rocker arm in the middle of the rocker shaft requires removing the entire rocker shaft and several rocker arms, as well as spacers on the rocker shaft and the like.
Disadvantageously, assembly and disassembly of existing of existing shaft-mounted rocker arms is challenging due to the inability to remove a rocker arm without removing the shaft and other rocker arms. Additionally, the opening in the rocker arms is typically circular, and matched to the size of the rocker shaft. This prevents the use of a formation in the rocker arm to engage a groove in the rocker shaft to locate the rocker arms on the rocker shaft because the formation would prevent the rockers arms from sliding on the rocker shaft.
Thus, there exists a need for a shaft-mounted rocker arrangement which overcomes these limitations.